


When Two Bros Get Together

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bad Puns, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Come Marking, Come Shot, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, RPF, Trailer Sex, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Dylan are best friends and have sex with each other more often than anyone knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Two Bros Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of FICTION. I do not know these people. Also I wrote this back when Tyler and Seana were still together obviously. In this story they got married.

“You want me to cum on ya?“ Dylan asked pleasantly surprised, slowing his stroking to keep from blowing his wad at the very notion. 

“Mmm…hell yeah!” Tyler Posey assented scrunching his face into a we’re-so-rad, puppy dog sneer arching off the couch while patting his stomach to show where he’d like it. Dylan got with the program and fisted his dick hardcore again, as he moved to hover over his best friend and co-star. Tyler ran his hands down his own chest and abs, taking a second to tweak his own nipples, egging Dylan on, “Yeah, shoot that load! Right here, bro…right here…shoot it all over me, dude! Want it. Want your fuckin’ cum!” 

“Yeah…fucking hot.” Dylan muttered under his breath as his orgasm again rapidly approached. “Fuck, T-Pose! Gonna cum!” He warned aiming his throbbing cock down towards Tyler’s torso. 

“Yeah dude! Fuckin’ shoot! Fuckin’ shoot your hot load all over me, dude! Fuckin’ drown me in your jizzz, bro! Come on! Shoot it! Cover me in it, dude! Gimme your cum! Gimme your hot fuckin’ cum!”

“Fuck Ty!” Were Dylan’s last words as he shot his load onto Tyler’s brown skin, his head falling back, his hand still stroking his meat. When the first spurt of hot cum splatted onto his skin, Tyler moaned his eyes clenching shut his body undulating loving the wet, sticky heat of his friend’s jizz. Dylan moaned himself as his long overdue release was being sated with spurt after spurt of his cum pouring out of his dick onto Tyler, the sheer amount of which was indisputable evidence of his way too long a wait. 

“Duuuude…” Tyler cooed in gratitude and awe at the copious amount of cum his friend was dumping on him. Massaging Dylan’s cum into his skin, Tyler grinned big liking the sticky feel of it and the sheen it left on his abdominal muscles. Looking down at his own body Tyler loved how the cum made his abs really stand out more, like the oil they used on set sometimes. Tyler moped the cum onto his nipples tweaking them, moaning high and breathy like a girl in a porno for Dylan’s benefit.

Knowing he was close to the end, Dylan crouched down. Without needing words Tyler moved his hands out of the way as Dylan rubbed the head of his dick and the remnants of his load, the last few ounces of cum directly onto Tyler’s nipple. The two locked eyes and smiled at each other: just two TV star bros helping each other out like usual. Dylan scooped the cum off his dick with his fingers and then tweaked Tyler’s other nipple so it wouldn’t feel left out. Tyler groaned, spasming underneath his thinner friend. Then Dylan scooted backwards, kneading Tyler’s body as he went, rubbing the every last drop of his cum into his buddy’s skin until he reached Tyler’s crotch area. 

Glancing back up at Tyler’s face, Dylan asked, “You want me to uh…?” He pointed to Tyler’s crotch suggestively not needing to finish his sentence.

“Naw, man I’m good. Gonna have sex with the misses tonight, gotta save up for it.” Tyler explained, foregoing his right of orgasmic reciprocation for the time being. Since he was off the hook Dylan scooched down all the way until he reached the end of the couch they were on, completely off of Tyler, and he planted his naked self there, resting his head on his arm. 

“Oh yeah?” Dylan asked interested as always in anything to do with sex. Intellectually speaking of course, as he was soft now and not at all concerned with getting off again so soon. “How’s it going with your wife? She still the light of your life?”

“Yep, pretty much.” Tyler informed his best friend as he pushed himself up on his elbows and nudged back so his head rested on the arm of the couch allowing him to look at his best pal without straining anything. 

“Does she know…?” Dylan inquired.

“Know I let guys cum on me?” Tyler supplied. “Yeah she does. She’s cool with it. She don’t mind me fooling around with other guys, it’s girls she don’t want me screwing.”

“Ah,” Dylan responded, nodding his understanding. “She’s a pretty cool gal, T-Pose. You’re lucky.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tyler agreed stretching like a cat, flexing his body showing it off like always even though it was only him and Dylan in the trailer. “Hey tomorrow, after filming you wanna come over to my place and fool around? We could sixty-nine some shit or something. Seana’s staying over with one of her girlfriends, so we’d have the place to ourselves.”

“Uh…yeah. Sounds good to me. I got no plans.” Dylan said accepting the gracious offer. He’d been so busy lately with work that he hadn’t had the chance to have sex with any outside movie sets and such. On top of that oddly enough there weren’t too many people willing to commit no-strings-attached sex as one would think given Hollywood’s reputation, so he wasn’t about to turn down a proposal for sex, any sex, let alone sex with his best friend, which was guaranteed to be great. 

“Awesome. So you want me to drive you over or do you wanna take your own car?” Tyler put to his friend, absentmindedly scratching at his now itchy chest.

“Uh…” Dylan didn’t particularly want to leave his car on set tomorrow, nor did he want to be stuck at Tyler’s place endlessly dragged into whatever Tyler would get up to. They guy had a friendly habit of including Dylan in everything, which wasn’t all bad, but Dylan wanted to have the option of saying ‘I’m out’ if he was feeling tired or overloaded or something. He wasn’t quite as extraverted and carefree as his best friend. “I’ll drive myself, meet ya there. I have errands to run the day after, so I might have to leave early.”

“Ok, cool. Then I’ll see you tomorrow?” Tyler reiterated for confirmation.

“All fuckin’ day.” Dylan quipped in affirmation.

“Then fuckin’ all night.” Tyler added in typical bro fashion: framing his dick with his hands and thrusting up into the air. Both guys laughed at their silly joke with unforced chuckles. They would never tire of double entendres, sexual innuendos, or outright ridiculous puns of a sexual nature; they are dude-bros for life after all. 

A phone began to jingle and both guys looked around them for the source. “That’s mine.” Dylan said, fishing for his phone in the pocket of his discarded skinny jeans. Tyler relaxed back into his earlier pose, brushing his hands along his itchy chest to soothe the need without actually scratching this time. “Hello?” Dylan greeted his caller. “Oh hey, _Mom_ .” Dylan emphasized for effect, Tyler giggled to himself as Dylan took this as his cosmic cue to immediately begin dressing. 

Tyler tuned out Dylan’s mundane conversation with his mom in favor of watching his friend speedily get dressed. To Tyler the guy looked more askew and messed up with his clothes _on_ , than he had looked naked after blowing his load. While Dylan got dressed in shambles Tyler rested naked in repose without a care in the world. He tuned back into reality when Dylan hung up his phone.

“Uh? Thanks, dude. I really needed that and sorry ‘bout the call.”

“No probs, bro.” Tyler shrugged, “It happens.”

“I hate to be the guy to cum and run, but I gotta go.”

“Its cool, dude. I’ll see ya tomorrow.” Tyler said, emphasizing his lack of concern again, he hadn’t been bothered in the slightest by the call or his own lack of cumming; he’d get his. 

“All fuckin’ day.” Dylan brought back.

“Then fuckin’ all night.” They said in not quite perfect unison, both of them thrusting their crotches into the air, like Scott had done before. They laughed harder this time as Dylan tugged on his socks and shoes. Once he finished dressing, Dylan went for the door. “Bye, bro.” He called over his shoulder as he left.

“Later, dude!” Tyler called after him, still not getting up from the couch as his trailer door shut behind Dylan. 

**

Dylan drove up to Tyler’s minimalist, single-story home more than ready to get it on with his best bro. He was a little early, having finished all his work sooner than he thought possible. It seems the promise of sex was an exceedingly good motivation tactic for Dylan and he was keener about this whole arrangement now than he had been yesterday. Once he was parked and the car was off, he stepped out with an extra little pep in his step. Getting it on with Tyler was always a good time and that’s what Dylan wanted in life for the time being. Dating was too much of a strain with his long hours and the constant traveling to be worth it or for it to be fair to the other person. Thank God for gay sex with best friends otherwise Dylan would be in a serious drought right now. 

Waltzing into the house without even bothering to ring the doorbell Dylan was greeted by a rushing out the door Seana. 

“Hi! Bye!” She greeted and farewelled in a single breathy sentence, whooshing out the door a suitcase in tow. 

“Hi, bye!” Dylan called after her, closing the door for her. Just as Dylan turned around Tyler sauntered into view in nothing but a pair of plaid boxers. 

“Dude! You’re early. I wasn’t expecting you ‘til later, man. What’s up?” Tyler walked up to his best friend and after they fist pumped Tyler drew Dylan into a short, bro hug. Before pulling away Tyler smacked Dylan’s back a couple times and for the piece de resistance he grabbed Dylan’s hips for a nanosecond and humped him. “Dude, you ready to fuck!?”

“Fuck yeah!” Dylan answered summoning up the right amount of enthusiasm to appease his friend. Anything less and Tyler would pester him for a bigger response. Dylan reciprocated the humping maneuver to drive his point home. 

“Alright bro. You need a drink or something to eat or you ready to just get to fucking?” Tyler asked stepping back so as not to crowd his friend or pressure him. He knew he had the tendency to push up on people, get all up in their business usually from excitement. 

“I’m good, man. Let’s just get to fucking.” Dylan replied with a cocky bro smile on his face. 

“Nice.” Tyler commented. “Skipping the foreplay. That’s my kinda bro.” Tyler moved right up to Dylan grabbing the back of his head and pulling him for a kiss with one hand. Immediately, Tyler began palming his friend’s dick. Dylan mimicked Tyler’s motions, placing one hand on the back of Tyler’s head and had the other palming Tyler’s dick. Both guys moaned into each other’s mouths as they sloppily kissed and messily humped each other’s hands. 

Due to his rather empty sex life at the moment Dylan was the first to get hard. Feeling the bulge in his friend’s pants harden, Tyler pulled out of the kiss to focus on undoing Dylan’s button and zipper. Dylan sighed in relief when Tyler managed to pull the skinny jeans down some. Skinny jeans were not and are not an erection’s best friend. Tyler noticed that Dylan had forgone wearing any underwear and grinned big. 

“Commando. Nice.” Tyler praised, taking Dylan’s cock in his hand, stroking the organ to full hardness as his best friend shrugged off his jacket. Leaning his head back Dylan let his hands fall away as Tyler licked and sucked at his long neck.

After sucking in a couple love bites, Tyler got down on his knees, taking Dylan’s dick in both his hands as he stroked away. When he had worked Dylan up to a nice pre-cum, Tyler took one hand away and began smacking Dylan’s cock against his face splattering the pearly white drops here and there along the way. 

“Fuck, dude!” Dylan swore looking down at his friend as he looked up. Locking eyes Tyler began beating Dylan’s cock along his stuck out tongue. Showing Dylan the drops and dribbles of white on his tongue Tyler closed his mouth to swallow, resuming his handjob.

“Yeah, dude, fuckin’ _love_ that cum of yours.” Tyler gushed, sucking just the tip of Dylan’s cock between his lips. Dylan gushed himself in a different way as his face reddened. Tyler pulled off, smacking Dylan’s hard as a rock against his face again. “I wore your cum all day the other day. Seeping into my pores. Covering me in your stink. Fucking hot! I want your cum, dude! Shoot it all over my face!”

Using all the willpower he had, Dylan grabbed his dick away from Tyler. “You first, Ty. You cum, I cum, Jack.”

Slightly disappointed at having to wait, Tyler let himself be pulled up off his knees by Dylan. Once Tyler was upright Dylan began kissing him aggressively as he reached into Tyler’s boxers and fished out the hardening dick he found there bringing it out into the open through the flap in the underwear. Bridging the gap between them, Dylan brought their two cocks right next to each other stroking them simultaneously to Tyler’s moaned approval. “Dude…fuck yeah, dude!”

The pair began noisily making out again, swapping spit so loudly they didn’t hear a car pull up in the driveway. They were so enraptured with each other they didn’t hear the gentle closing of a car door or the footsteps crunching along the sidewalk to the front door. If they had Dylan would not have dropped to his knees licking a single swipe up the length of Tyler’s cock that he could reach. Tyler’s head snapped back as Dylan pulled Tyler’s boxers down with more force than necessary making Tyler’s dick snap up against his stomach. Wasting no time Dylan began sucking a line up Tyler’s completely freed cock as he jerked off. Reaching the tip Dylan took half of Tyler’ dick into his mouth in a single gulp. Just then the front door opened and Seana came swirling into the room. Dylan froze, but Tyler was unfazed. “Hey, babe.” He greeted sweetly. “Thought you left?”

“Got halfway down the street when I realized I forgot my makeup bag on the table, so I came back to get it. You two keep it up don’t mind me.” Seana disappeared into the dining room. “Don’t let me interrupt.” She called over her shoulder. Swiftly grabbing her makeup bag she returned to the living room and to the spectacle of her husband being sucked off by his best friend and co-star. “Gotta run! I’m _so_ late. Kiss.” Seana came right up to Tyler and the couple kissed deeply. With a smack Seana pulled away, ruffling Dylan’s hair, “Good to see you Dylan. Keep up the good work.” Smirking Seana jogged to the front door and hollered, “You two have fun!”

Finally pulling his mouth of Tyler’s dick, Dylan muttered, “You have _got_ to be the luckiest guy in the world.”

“I know.” A big, goofy grin lit up Tyler’s face as he watched his wife flit out of the house closing the door behind her with a wave of her hand. Tyler’s dick had not softened in the slightest much to Dylan’s amusement. Giving the head a kiss, Dylan rose to his feet, giving Tyler a kiss too. 

“Maybe we should take this party somewhere else.” Dylan suggested, stroking his own dick back to full hardness. 

“The couch?” Tyler offered, pointing towards the living room while he stepped out of his boxers. 

“What is it with you and couches?” Dylan asked facetiously, toeing off his shoes as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Its closer.” Tyler half whined. “My beds all the way over there.” He pointed his thumb behind him as he casually stroked his dick exactly like some guys stroke their chins when they contemplate. Dylan giggled internally as he threw off his shirt and bent forward to pull off his jeans. 

“Fine. Couch it is.” Dylan reluctantly agreed figuring they’d make it to the bed eventually anyway.

“Sides, the Xbox is hooked up out here.” Tyler explained jogging over to his overly soft, multi-cushioned couch before plopping down onto it with a sigh.

“The Mrs. won’t let you keep it in the bedroom, huh?” Dylan teased, knocking his shoes out the way in order to calmly walk to the couch. 

“Nah.” Tyler admitted. “Says its bad for sleeping or sleep cycles or something.” Dylan sat on the couch and Tyler took no time to sidle up closer to his best pal and start jerking him off. Dylan returned the favor. Neither guy got into it too hard, seeing as how they weren’t in a rush to get off just yet, they were merely basking the glow and excitement of anticipation. “Sides there’s more room out here for all my games and shit.”

“Yeah and a bigger screen.” Dylan added. “Hey.” He said as an idea popped into his head. “Let’s make this interesting, let’s play a game.”

“What game?”

“Halo. If I win I get to fuck your ass right here on the couch and if you win you get to blow me and I’ll cum on your face like you wanted.” 

“Deal.” Tyler approved, pulling his sticky hand away from

Dylan’s dick to shake hands on it, Dylan did the same and the matter was settled. Tyler got up, his hard dick bouncing as he walked over to the TV and Xbox to set up the game and it was on. 

They ended up playing five rounds and Tyler won the most of them, making him the winner. Groaning in defeat, Dylan laid his controller down next to him as Tyler gleefully got to his feet just to sink to his knees between Dylan’s legs. Through the course of the game Dylan had gone soft, but that wasn’t a problem for Tyler in a short amount of time sucking, licking, spitting, and stroking he had Dylan back to full throbbing hardness. 

Slouching into the puffy cushions behind him Dylan let Tyler have free rein. “Fuck, dude, I fuckin love your mouth! So fuckin hot! I love your lips stretched around my cock! So _fuckin_ hot, man! Shit!” As Tyler stepped up his blow-game Dylan squirmed in his seat, clutching the armrest and throw pillow next to him to keep from interfering. “Shit, bro! I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna shoot my load all over your fuckin face, bro! All over your fuckin pretty face! You want it, Ty?! You want my fuckin cum all over your fuckin face!?”

Tyler bellowed as he pulled his mouth off Dylan’s dick to respond. “Fuck yeah, dude! Come on! Cum on my face! Mark me, dude! Fuckin claim me, bro!” Tyler double-fisted Dylan’s cock harder and faster as he felt his friend get closer and closer to orgasm. With practiced fortitude, Dylan resisted the urge to buck his hips into the tunnel made of hands so as not to throw off Tyler’s aim as he began shooting his load. 

Shutting his eyes and stilling his hands Tyler leaned forward feeling the first spurts kerplunk, land on his forehead. Swiveling his head from side to side Tyler caught Dylan’s cum all over his face: above his left eye, on first one cheek, then the other, on his nose, and when he opened his mouth to moan he caught some in the mouth too. Swishing the jizz around, Tyler let it drool out of his mouth and dribble down his chin and neck. Knowing Dylan was at his non-spurting phase now, Tyler leaned over and took Dylan’s still spasming dick into his mouth, sucking up the last of Dylan’s load before he let that too seep down onto his chin, his neck, and ultimately his chest. He was covered just like he had wanted to be. 

Peeking through his right eye, Tyler saw Dylan sit up and then lean down to kiss him, cum and all. Dylan licked some of his cum up and swapped it with Tyler back and forth in a series of cum and spit infused kisses. Then Dylan reached between the couch cushions and found the cum rag they kept there for such occasions handing it to Tyler so he could wipe himself off. Tyler however was already one step ahead. He was scooping the cum up into his mouth and rubbing the excess into his skin like a girl’s face mask. Facials are hot. Both Dylan and Tyler would agree to that, for different reasons of course. 

Taking the rag at last Tyler wiped the cum from his eye, cleaning off only that spot, leaving the rest where it was already drying onto his skin. That being done Tyler stood up, shook out his legs, and then collapsed onto the couch in his original seat. “Whew…sucking dick is such a workout.” Tyler mentioned letting his body sink into the overstuffed couch. 

“Now you know why all those guys down at the gym are so eager.” Dylan joked only partially kidding. 

“Yeah…” Tyler granted, running a hand through his somewhat sweaty locks. “Dude, I think you got some in my hair.” Tyler stated in surprise. “Nice aim, bro.”

“Yeah, its all in the clench.” Dylan mocked, setting the two on a laugh riot. When they mellowed out, Dylan idly scratched his balls and had a thought. “I guess I owe you two loads, T-Pose. One for just now and one for the other day.”

“Aw, forget about it. You got to cum and I got your cum. It’s a win-win.” Tyler demurred waving off Dylan’s idea of owing him. He was that kind of guy; the kind that accepted one thing in exchange for another even if it wasn’t exactly an equal trade just for the pleasure of giving and getting. Dylan was not that kind of guy so he stuck to his guns.

“No, really. I owe you two cumshots. How you wanna spend them?”

“Well, since you’re offering…how bout I get to fuck your ass for one and you gotta blow me for number two?” Tyler put forward grinning like he was all sly. No one was fooled and no one was duped so it was a ridiculous face to make, but that’s Tyler. 

“Alright, fine.” Dylan consented. “But we’re doing it in your bed. If I’m getting fucked I wanna be fucked like a lady in a bed not on the couch like some gay porn, frat slut.”

“Aight, aight. Let’s go milady. Lead the way.” Tyler teased sitting up as Dylan stood up. Dylan walked around the couch and headed towards Tyler’s room. He stopped part way when he realized Tyler wasn’t walking behind him.

“Whattaya doin?” He asked.

“Enjoying the view, milady, of your cute, little, white boy ass.” Tyler laughed. Dylan craned his head over his shoulder trying to look at his own ass. He settled for cupping it with his palm. 

“So, I’m a twinky, flat-assed white boy. Get over it. You’re still gonna love fuckin me, so what difference does it make how big my ass is? Come on, let’s get going before milady guts you with her killer lady fans like Kitana. Schwa, schwa.”

The Mortal Kombat reference made Tyler laugh harder as he finally stood up. Walking towards his own room that he happily shared with is wife, Tyler stopped to cup his own fuller ass for comparison. Grinning in private, quiet victory he followed Dylan into the bedroom doing a little jig, waggling his bubble butt around just for fun.


End file.
